


过华清宫

by Mofashaonvxy



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mofashaonvxy/pseuds/Mofashaonvxy
Summary: 国破山河在，城春草木深





	过华清宫

车马一径向东出了长安城，过临潼，终于行至巍峨的骊山。黄昏时分，马车停在了宫殿群的大门前。车帘掀开，一个青色衣服的男人走了下来，把守的卫兵接过他手中的牙牌查看后，示意身后的另一个侍卫放行。  
“杨大人请。”  
男人把牙牌塞回了宽大的衣袖里，抬脚迈过几乎及膝高的门槛。直到他走过一段距离，身后的宫门才在他背后被缓缓关上。  
此地是华清宫，此时距离他上一次来华清宫已有十三年。

天色已经暗下来了，两旁的宫灯照亮了楼宇间的小路。杨在内监的指引下走了好一会儿，最终停在了一间偏殿前。  
在殿门外的太监迎了上来，脸色却让人有些捉摸不定。  
“大人，殿下等您好久了。”

殿里没有熏香，摆设也甚是简单。杨经过了几道屏风，才进入最靠里的一间小室——如果他没猜错的话，这里应该是那人的寝室了。

但是当杨站定抬头，准备向已经等候多时的莱因哈特行礼时，他才发现那人并没有看他。准确来说，那个人正倚在榻上以手支颐。显然是在闭目养神。  
杨看见莱因哈特并没有看他，心里又多了几分忐忑。但是既然已经来了，就绝不可能是打声招呼就能走这么简单，所以他只能硬着头皮等待莱因哈特接下来的回应。  
“臣杨文里参见莱王殿下。”  
然而等了一会儿，没有任何回应。  
杨还保持着作揖的姿势，他的眼神却悄悄移到了面前的莱因哈特身上。  
和他从前见过的样子完全不同，此时的莱因哈特穿着便服，更未束冠，面容俊美无暇。他只是安静地闭眼躺着，仿佛从出生起就没有受过一丝一毫外界的纷扰。然而杨知道，面前的平静迟早都会被打破，可能是下一秒，也可能是一盏茶后。但他更清楚的是，他绝不能一直站在这里，等到莱茵哈特向他开口。  
那样的话就一切都晚了。  
“臣，杨文里，参见殿下，不知殿下还要小憩多久。”  
话音落定不久，杨就看到莱茵哈特突然睁开了眼睛。那是一双冰蓝色的眼睛，尖锐而锋芒毕露，冷酷却透析一切。虽然杨仍然能从这双眼睛中发现些许往日的影子。  
“你来了？”薄薄的嘴唇开启，吐出的是极为简单的一个问句。  
杨没有任何回应，因为这句话不需要回答。  
“大人免礼，劳烦大人站了好一阵儿。是孤待您不周了。”

“大人请坐。”  
莱因哈特略带慵懒地从榻上直起身体，以手示意，直到杨按照他的指示跪坐在屋侧的几案前。  
几案旁边是一盏灯，几案上放着没批完的公文，以及，一壶酒……  
杨猛地抬起头。在这短短的一小会儿，莱因哈特已经走到几案的对面，一撩衣袍，轻松地坐了下来。他的态度看上去甚至很轻松，一扫刚才的慑人气魄。  
“大人可知道孤为什么叫你从长安过来？”  
明知故问……  
但即使心里有再多嘀咕，杨都不能用怠慢的口吻回答面前的人。  
“难道是因为我请辞归乡一事？”  
莱因哈特一听到“归乡”这个词，浅色的瞳孔在烛火中猛地缩了一下。  
“你在呈给吏部的折子上写的是‘因病请辞’。距离上次一别已经七年了……孤可不记得杨大人生过什么病啊。但既然大人仍有归乡的余力，孤倒觉得不妨在您走之前和您见一面。这可是你我当初约好的，不是吗？”  
杨保持着跪坐的姿势，抬头看了一眼莱因哈特，却没能从对方的神情中看到哪怕一点退让的意思。  
“五年前，我本该为父丁忧，却因战乱被困在长安不得脱身。现在天下初定，我也该回乡尽我的本分了。”  
“那按杨大人的意思，‘因病‘只是个托词喽？倒也没出乎本王的预料。”  
这句话过分了。  
“殿下又预料如何呢？我本是闲散惯了的人，此时早已没有任何重任在身，对于殿下的大计更是一丝一毫都不关心，殿下究竟是想要看到我做什么回答呢？”  
察觉到了杨话语里的抵触，莱因哈特这才移开了视线。  
“你的折子我看了，可是我没有批。因为我仍有疑问在心里，除非我把这些都问清楚了，我才会放你走。”  
说这句话的时候，莱因哈特下意识地自称为“我”，但他很快就意识到了自己的略微失态，所以他很快就恢复了之前的语调。  
“但大人请放轻松，就当这是一次久别重逢的老友叙旧，如何？”  
我难道能说不愿意吗？杨在心里苦笑着。  
莱因哈特一挥手，之前站在外间的宫女立刻端着托盘走进来，托盘里是两只精致的银杯，被先后放在几案上，推至两人面前。  
“当年我被贬谪出京，心灰意冷，您在灞陵为我设酒相送。如今大人执意要归乡，本王欠您一个天大的人情，又岂有不送之理？”  
才说完，莱因哈特就拿起了在案上放着的酒壶。  
壶口微低，鲜红色的酒液被倒入银色的酒杯中，在烛火的映照下微微摇晃。  
“杨大人请。”

“大人可还记得你与孤是何时，于何地相识的？”  
说完这句，莱因哈特将自己面前的酒杯斟满，抬头一饮而尽。  
“回殿下，是十三年前，就是此宫。飞霜殿。”  
杨看着眼前的酒杯，缓缓地回答，但很显然，他的思绪和对面的莱因哈特一样，都飘回了十三年前。  
圣人特意设在骊山行宫的琼林宴。  
“先父当年回京述职，我随他一同前来，正巧赶上了新科进士放榜，那年的琼林宴我便也一同去了，不曾想居然认识了大人您。”  
莱因哈特边说，边用余光看着杨的酒杯。但是杨仍然是正襟危坐的样子，没有一丝准备喝酒的打算。  
“看来大人还是信不过我，我设的酒您一口都不喝。但您喝了就会发现，这酒的味道您很熟悉。”  
“这是当年琼林宴上，圣人为了招待你们，特意选的从西域进贡的葡萄酒啊。”  
杨仍然没开口，但莱因哈特好像并不在意，他自顾自地继续说了下去。  
“我和先父当时就站在圣人身边，等着新科进士们走到御座前为圣人敬酒。圣人看到风华正茂的青年才俊们，喜笑颜开，一一询问他们的姓名和表字，并对他们的文章逐个点评。直到轮到了大人您。”  
“您不会不记得圣人当初的态度吧，杨大人？”  
莱因哈特说出“杨大人”这个词时，语调刻意重了许多。  
“圣人听您报了名字，突然收了笑容，还捋着髭须犹豫了半晌。然后才问，‘你这个‘杨’，可是弘农杨氏？’”  
“大人当初是怎么回答的？”  
看样子无论如何莱因哈特在这个问题上都不会放过他了。  
“回殿下，我当时告诉圣上，我姓杨，但并非弘农杨氏，我祖上只是一介布衣，并无任何身世。”  
“圣上信了，点头放你过去了。但是我不信。你说你不是弘农杨氏，杨大人，如今我再问你一遍，你当真不是弘农杨氏？”  
“殿下究竟想要什么样的回答呢？但既然殿下能这么笃定的问我，想必心里早已有了自己的答案了。”  
“杨大人，我回长安以后的第一件事，就是差人到你家乡江都打听消息，你可知道我查到了什么？”  
莱因哈特的眼神在烛光中异常明亮，他紧紧追随着杨的目光，像是不放弃一丝一毫能用来击破对方防线的破绽。  
“既然殿下一定要问个明白，那我只能说了。我虽不是弘农杨氏，但我曾祖父却是，他幼年便被人收养，但当时距今已经百年，我家和弘农杨氏从此就再无干系了。”  
“百年前，姓杨的幼子，在江都被人收养。杨大人难道不觉得此事有任何蹊跷吗？”  
“还是说你早都心知肚明孤要问你什么，又刻意回避孤的问题？因为你知道，这问题一旦被捅破，你当年的欺君之罪可就彻底瞒不住了。”  
莱因哈特手中的银杯被放回几案上，发出清脆的声响，紧接着是一个笃定的问句。  
“当年江都事变，炀帝被宇文化及诛于马下，但炀帝的幼子可是至今都下落不明啊。杨大人颇通经史，倒给孤说说看，你可知当年的怀王葬于何处吗？”  
“还是说你心里早有答案了？十三年前圣人问你话时，你欺君罔上，刻意隐瞒了你是前朝宗室的事实。杨大人，这个罪名可不是你能担得起的啊。”

“在下实在不知殿下此言何意。”在经历了片刻的沉默后，杨抬头望向莱因哈特的眼睛。  
“就算我是怀王后人又如何？百年已过，昔人早已作古，就连太祖高皇帝都已仙逝许久，我姓什么又和殿下有什么干系？我既然食君之禄，就应当为国尽心竭力……”  
“现在只有你我两人，杨大人说话倒冠冕堂皇了起来。相比起来孤倒显得步步紧逼，斤斤计较了。孤记得，你当年在灞陵送我的时候，可不是现在的这副油盐不进的样子啊。”  
“相比起来，孤倒是很怀念当年的大人啊。孤更确信的是，当年的大人对孤可是真心爱护，一片赤诚啊。”  
“世事多变，人的境遇不是我这种凡人所能预料的。殿下能从被贬谪安西的失意郡王变成现在重权在握，天下入彀，只差一步就能……的亲王，固然是因为殿下把握了千载难逢的机遇，但更是因为殿下本就是智者千虑滴水不漏的人，所以才能隐忍而厚积薄发。反倒是在下，虽常思忧患，但总是浑浑噩噩不思改变，七年来竟是丝毫长进都没有。如今落到这幅田地，殿下肯留我一条性命，不追究我几年来的罪过，反倒叫我‘大人’，让我实在是诚惶诚恐。”  
“难得从大人嘴里听到这么长的一句话，但大人这话里没有一丝真心，反倒让孤恨得有点牙痒痒了。你可知道孤进军长安以后，有多少人递折子让孤杀你吗？可是看大人这样子，大人倒像是个连死都不怕的人了。”  
莱因哈特说完这句话，一改之前的跪坐姿势，向后倾斜身体，嘴角甚至带了一抹微笑，看起来是极为放松的样子。  
“孤很好奇，大人不喝孤为你倒的酒，是不是因为担心孤的酒里有毒？但大人既然不怕死，又何惧这一杯酒呢？还是说，大人迟迟不喝酒，其实是在担心您的家里人？孤前不久才知道，大人虽未娶亲，孤不在长安的这些年，大人竟然收养了一个姓尤的少年。孤向大人保证，只要大人喝了这酒，孤就绝不会伤大人的养子一丝一毫。”  
“不要敬酒不吃吃罚酒，杨大人。”

这是再赤裸不过的威胁了，但被威胁的自己没有丝毫反抗的权力。  
杨看向面前的酒杯，叹了口气。他终于伸手把杯子托起，攥在手心。  
莱因哈特的笑意越发明显，他看着杨啜了一口酒，又含在嘴里咽不下去的样子。  
含住酒的瞬间，杨的神色从无奈变成了惊恐，他有些难以置信地与莱因哈特对视——这酒的味道他很熟悉，但除了酒香外还有另一种他毕生都无法忘记的味道！  
他在从长安前来的一路上设想了无数种可能，但他居然没想到莱因哈特居然会这么对他!  
杨保持着这个姿势，眼神有些哀求地看向莱因哈特。  
不要用这种方式……他不喜欢。  
但莱因哈特的眼神仍是冰冷而耐人寻味的，没有一丝松动或是同情，反而是强烈的征服欲占了主导。  
他想看自己的那副样子，他还想要一个他好奇已久的答案，不管这会让自己付出什么代价。  
那些微笑和言语上的尊重都是假象。  
这个人可以为了达到自己的目的，用尽任何手段。  
“喝下去。”  
莱因哈特发出了短而有力的命令。没有敬称，更没有用作伪装的温柔，此刻的他完完全全成了主宰者，看着垂涎已久的猎物被自己一步步逼到绝境。

昏黄摇曳的烛光中，面前的几案像是蒙了一层薄薄的雾，看不太真切。几案上放着的银杯也生了重影，杯中反射的光落入眼中，扰得人心烦意乱。难以名状的热感包裹着杨，让他几乎失去了思考能力。  
我这是在……？  
意识混沌了片刻后突然变得紧张异常，所有的记忆在一瞬间翻涌而来，噎得人喘不过气。  
他想起来了。他在华清宫里，莱因哈特的寝室，他面前的人是莱因哈特，而就是面前的这个人，刚刚亲手给自己倒了一杯酒……  
他想干什么！他明明不久前还在笑，现在的表情却复杂得让人有些害怕。他的眼光正直勾勾地看向自己身上，可是他身上明明什么都没有。  
真的什么都没有吗？  
杨心中突然充斥了恐惧，有个声音告诉他，他得离开。  
要离开面前的这个人，要逃开他，离得越远越好！  
杨突兀地伸手按住面前的几案，双腿猛一发力，晃晃悠悠地站了起来。  
他还记得他是怎么走进来的，他可以按原路走回去。  
杨刚一迈步，就是一个趔趄，他忍不住扶住了旁边的立柱。  
腿脚异常酸软，让他的每一步都艰难异常，但仅存的一线理智提醒他，他还没到休息的时候。  
除非他彻底逃开背后的那个人。  
看起来一切都很顺利，虽然跌跌撞撞几次差点摔倒，杨终于走到了殿门口。  
然而殿门是关着的。厚重的门闩阻挡了外面的一切。  
走到这里已经是极限，再想拉开门闩已经成了不切实际的奢望。  
月光透过花棂照在杨的脸上，自由却被抹杀了全部的可能。极度的绝望中，杨甚至不敢回头。  
他保持着这样的姿势，直到一双带着温度的手抓住他的肩膀，轻而易举地把他翻过身按在门上。  
咫尺之间，两个人面对着面，呼吸交错着呼吸，眼神却没有丝毫的交汇。  
莱因哈特一只手按住杨的手腕，另一只手捏住杨的下巴，微微抬起。  
“杨文里，既然你嘴硬不肯开口，孤只能用这种办法逼你开口了。”  
杨好像还没明白莱因哈特话里的意思，直到莱因哈特贴在他的耳边低声说话，他才猛地一哆嗦。  
“这是你自找的。”

被吻住的瞬间，杨的脑海中一片混沌。  
柔软却侵略性极强的嘴唇在短暂的吸吮后没有片刻的犹豫，就撬开杨本就松松合着的齿关，任凭火热的舌头长驱直入。本就敏感的上颚禁不住刺激，绵软无力的舌头抗拒地试图挡住甜蜜的折磨，却被迫和侵略者的舌头交缠在一起。  
快感一层层堆积，已经到了逼出眼泪的地步。然而莱因哈特打定了主意要加深这个吻，他的手托住杨的后颈，舌头再次探入杨口腔的深处。  
“呜，莱因……放……不！”  
杨的眼睛猛地张大，落入眼前的却只有刺目的金发。  
无法吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流下，被细长的手指推开，很快又流了出来。  
漫长的一吻终于结束时，杨几乎软得站不住。  
只有月光听得见他们的喘息声。

三月，灞陵，恰似年年柳色新，一川烟草平如剪。  
该是少年离开长安的时候了。  
束玉冠，穿月白色衣袍的少年收了佩剑，回身挂在白马马鞍上，老仆拽了拽缰绳，正在低头吃草的骏马不情愿地抬起头。  
“殿下，您说，都已经过了午时，杨大人还会来送您吗？”  
莱因哈特秀美的眉头微微蹙起，他已经等了一个上午了，那个同他约好的人还是没有来。  
“他同我说过，今日他点个卯就会过来。可能是有点什么事耽搁了，但我相信他。”  
“那殿下也别站在大太阳底下啊，虽说现在只有三月，这毒日头也够人受得了。殿下还是再喝点水吧。”  
莱因哈特接过了仆人递过来的水囊，若有所思地喝了几口，但他的眼神仍然朝着长安的方向。  
走了这么远，城垣已经看不清了，一路上也没什么行人，那个人更是连影子也没看到。  
杨真的会来吗？  
放空心情，闭目养神的时候，一个月来的疲倦和纷扰一起涌上心头，一张张新旧面孔走近又走远。  
他已故父亲忧愁的面容，皇帝威严却无时无刻不露出猜疑的脸孔，同僚张牙舞爪怒目圆睁的样子，宗室们看热闹不嫌事大的冷漠笑容……  
“朕知道你一片为国忠心，朕心甚慰。但朕岂不知商鞅，吴起，贾谊之故事？此番命卿去安西领兵，乃是为了卿的安全考虑啊。卿建功勋之日，便是卿回长安之时。”  
真是言辞完美的逐客令。  
实在是令人烦躁。  
莱因哈特猛地睁开眼睛，听到仆人大叫出声。  
“殿下快醒醒，是杨大人来了！”

“文里家贫，没什么好酒，拿这些款待王爷，实在是招待不周了。”  
“你愿意来送我，已经是我最大的惊喜了。我现在落魄失意，多少原来对我趋之若鹜的人现在一个个都唯恐避之不及，反倒是平常和我没什么交集的杨大人来送我。”  
“我送不送你，难道是要看交情的吗？”  
想不到杨文里这样平时看着如此随和的人，说话居然暗藏锋芒。  
“既然如此，我倒有些好奇大人来送我的理由了。在下洗耳恭听大人高论。”  
“圣人此番贬你出京，所为何故？”  
“哦？想是因为我一个小小郡王，年轻气盛，在京中得罪权贵众多，陛下又不愿用，又不愿杀，才让我落得如此尴尬的处境吧。”  
“你是宗室中人。我朝至今已有百年，宗室更是数不胜数。陛下不愿用的人多如牛毛，当初为何偏偏垂青殿下呢？”  
莱因哈特听了这句话，突然抬眼和杨对视。  
“武后临朝时，陛下为临淄王，九死一生。中宗睿宗在位时，陛下又何尝不是险象环生？陛下比任何人都清楚，想杀一人，必先扼杀于毫末，想用一人，必于最微时栽培。大人思量思量自己，再思量思量陛下当年……殿下可明白我的意思？”  
“我走之前，陛下曾对我说，怕我重蹈商鞅吴起和贾谊的覆辙，当时我满心怨怼，只觉得陛下这是软言软语哄我。”  
“殿下怎会不知如今的朝政是怎样的乌烟瘴气，朝中已是贪腐横行。各地克扣军饷，横征赋税之事更是屡见不鲜！西北又有节度使仗着圣恩逐渐做大！开元天宝，三十年盛世，只是个华丽的空壳子罢了。登高易跌重，居安仍要思危。”  
“这些话，我以前从未听大人说过。想必大人在此时提醒我，其中必然有大人的深意。大人说说看，从我离京之日算起，到我归来长安，还要多少年？”  
“最多十年。”

被放到床上的时候，杨还在挣扎。  
眼前模糊一片，莱因哈特的气息却到处都是。  
极度敏感的身体只受到了轻微的刺激，就忍不住蜷缩了起来，但这点力量对于莱因哈特来说小到可以忽略不计。  
莱因哈特俯身将杨牢牢压在床上，腿别着腿，手腕禁锢手腕。  
“孤想见你，已经想了很多年了。”  
听到这句话，杨像是微微恢复了一点神志，但仍是困惑不解的样子。  
“大人当初说孤归来长安最多十年，现在孤回来了。大人真是神机妙算啊。”  
杨才别过脸，就被莱因哈特的手牢牢钳制着转正。  
“大人为孤打算得这么精，大人就丝毫不曾替自己打算过吗？”  
仍然没有回答。  
刚才的句子并不是问句，但莱因哈特今晚确实又问清楚一切的打算。  
他很有信心，杨会把一切都告诉他的。不过在这之前，他可以先……  
莱因哈特低头咬住了杨的下巴，又以噬咬的力度一路向下，折磨他的喉结。  
杨发出了含混不清的呻吟声，又像是推拒，又像是闷哼。  
莱因哈特可以确定的是，杨已经动情了。  
颈窝的皮肤透着红晕，在嘴唇的侵略下发烫颤抖，胸腔下，近在咫尺的心脏砰砰跳动。  
莱因哈特的手攥住杨的双手。  
“能自己脱吗？还是孤帮你脱？”  
“放手！”  
杨突然爆发的力量让莱因哈特着实吃了一惊，以至于他被一下子推了老远，愣愣地望着杨现在的举动。  
刚才他明明已经处于神志昏沉的状态，却在莱因哈特脱他衣服的时候猛地清醒过来，用力挣开了禁锢。  
他的衣领还敞开着，红色的印记仍然刺眼，头发也因为刚才的动作散了大半，落下来披在肩上。但杨用手撑着床单，猛地向后几步退到床角，而后拉开被子牢牢裹住自己。  
真是又狼狈又难堪。但更激起了莱因哈特的征服欲。

“你可还记得当年是怎么和我说的？”  
莱因哈特一只手环着杨的胸口，另一只手锁住杨的双手，牢牢按在背后，全然不顾那人的挣扎。  
“你说若天下太平无事，你就在长安安心当差领俸禄。若是天下有变，你就辞官归乡从此不涉政事。你可记得你说过这话？”  
问出这句的同时，莱因哈特的手正慢条斯理地抽出杨腰间的玉带，随手把杨的双手牢牢绑住。  
“我百思不得其解的是，既然你早知道会发生什么，为什么不走？后来又为什么在叛军手下当差？又为了什么，叛军败离长安的时候，你不跟着一起逃走。是有什么隐情吗？”  
“当年临走前，我向你保证过，日后无论发生什么事，我都不会伤你性命。但既然你这么不配合，为了解我心中的疑惑，我只好用了一点手段。”  
“这药，是我差人从西市的找到的。‘上林琼’，名字起得倒是好听，但只消一小口就能撬开义士的嘴。当然，我想你也算不得什么义士。”  
“不过大人肯定也已经明白了这药的功效。除了让大人吐露一些实情之外，还有……”  
莱因哈特的手在杨赤裸的胸口用力一拧，如愿地听到一声压抑的闷哼。  
“向我说实话，我就饶了你。”  
“否则……  
“现在你还来得及后悔。”莱因哈特伸手按住了仍在不安挣动的杨，回手扯过绑着帷幔的绳子，将他的双手捆在了床柱上。  
与此对应的，杨的反应却没有一丝一毫的软化，即使双手被捆住，他仍然在试图逃开莱因哈特火热的唇舌。抿紧的嘴唇和紧闭的眼睛却又显露出紧张。  
这种狼狈而逃避的样子，简直像个做错事的孩子。  
实在是让人心头火起。  
之前的挣脱像是一个小小的插曲，随着药性越发强烈，杨能感觉到他的理智走到了失去的边缘。  
就像是数十张琴的弦被绷紧到极致，却尽力在被烈火焚烧之前做最后的绝响。  
烈火炙热到即将吞噬一切，他的手却还被莱因哈特绑着。  
为什么莱因哈特要问这些问题？他到底想要什么答案？  
已经走到了现在，那人只差一步就要成功了，又何必多此一举，用这种过分的手段折磨自己呢？  
思维已经乱成了一锅粥，莱因哈特的双手烫的让人发抖。  
“你到底想从我这里要什么答案？”  
莱因哈特的嘴唇再次掠过时，杨终于忍不住开口了。  
“你想听点什么？你是想听我承认自己对本就对王朝怀有二心，还是让我承认长安沦陷之时，我对叛军奴颜婢膝？”  
“我早已对你毫无用处，你为什么不杀我？你凭什么逼着我喝那杯酒？你究竟想要什么？你究竟还有什么不满足的？”  
杨的眼神一改之前的逃避和冷淡，此刻反倒染上了浓浓的怨愤。  
“你说我有事情瞒着你，所以你要知道清楚。你好大的口气啊，你真以为大权在握如你，就能逼着全天下对你俯首帖耳了？可笑！”  
“是，我是乱臣贼子，我食君之禄，叛军攻下长安我转眼就投了降，我我其心可诛，我罪该万死。你从安西领十数万兵马回来，不可一世，天下在握。你开始清点功臣和罪臣，有功的封侯拜相，有罪的得而诛之。那你该怎么做就怎么做啊！何必用这种下三滥的手段！我愧对社稷，愧对先祖，可我何曾愧对过你？”  
莱因哈特猛地一愣，在杨略显凌厉的眼神中微微垂下眼帘。直到杨吐出下一个句子。  
“还是说，你仅仅只是想借这个机会羞辱我而已？”  
“因为当年，满朝文武，只有我点出了你的心声？”

不是的……  
莱因哈特在心里默念着。  
不是的。  
他只是要一个答案。  
即使那答案超乎常理，会让他紧皱眉头，让他大失所望，他仍会愿意听。  
因为他想听。因为那是关于杨的。  
他自以为熟悉了波谲云诡的政治计俩和易反易覆的人心，却独独无法掌握另一个人的动机。  
既然杨执意要藏起他渴望的答案，他只能通过强硬的手段来办到了。  
哪怕这样会造成无可挽回的伤害。  
也比就那样放手，任凭这个人永远消失在自己的世界要好。  
他无法承受杨离开的痛苦，就像当年他听说长安陷落时那样。  
他不能失去这个人。

之前用来遮蔽身体的锦被早就被扔到了床底下，帷幔还没来得及被放下，床帐里却早已一片炽热。氤氲的热雾里，莱因哈特一手扶着床柱，另一只手稳稳抓住杨的腰，任性地肆意进入，但又保持着一丝理智，让他不至于真正失手弄伤了手里的人。  
进入的过程很漫长。杨的双手还被绑在床柱上，一次次的挣扎在手腕上留下了鲜明的红痕。他的双腿努力地试图合拢，却被莱因哈特轻易地分开。  
“呜……”杨疼得发抖，轻微的瑟缩却更激发了莱因哈特心底隐秘的欲望，有一瞬间他觉得自己像试图破茧而出的春蚕，固执而盲目，每一次挣扎都在不知是谁织就的柔软罗网里越陷越深。  
杨的身体内部是那样热而紧致，顽固地抗拒性器的深入，但藉着液体的润滑，莱因哈特能感觉到，即使缓慢，他也在一丝一毫地深入，直到他彻底将杨揽入怀中，全根没入。  
莱因哈特并没有急着开始动作。他带着热度的手臂紧紧搂着杨的腰部，他的嘴唇却重新贴住了杨的皮肤，流连不去。  
唇瓣在厮磨的过程中越来越热，烫疼了杨的皮肤。  
在之前的进入过程中一直压抑声音的杨忍不住回过头，却再次被莱因哈特吻住。  
这一次莱因哈特的吻却不像之前那么有攻击性，他好像是笃定了杨不会逃脱一样，用手将杨散乱的长发推到一边，这才开始放心地亲吻舔舐，感受到随着接吻的深入，杨身体内部的一阵阵紧缩。  
“你明明是需要我的。”一吻结束后，莱因哈特贴在杨的肩头，发出了这么一句评论。“你为什么会以为这是一场惩罚呢。”  
“我以为你知道，这么多年，我的心里一直有你，从没有变过。既然当初在灞河边送了我，又向我说了那么一番话，你真的天真到以为我会忘了你吗？”

理智完全失去的前一刻，杨无比清楚地意识到这药的药性究竟有多强，朦朦胧胧中他还在试图把守住最后一层防线，但很快这道防线就要被彻底突破了。  
莱因哈特向前一顶的瞬间，就是崩塌的起点。  
莱因哈特终于看到，一改刚才的挣扎，杨本来紧抓着床柱的手松开了，因为瞬间的脱力，他差点把整个身体都撞上去，但莱因哈特环住他的腰，把他紧紧按在怀里。  
“你想要我。”莱因哈特的语气是笃定而低沉的，蘸满了急于宣泄的情欲。他用了极大的克制，才保持了略带辛苦的姿势，直到杨求助似地挣动，挤压到他的敏感点时才发出一声闷哼。  
这时莱因哈特才像得到确认似的开始了动作。  
杨也终于忍不住叫出了声。

第一次发泄是快速的，这有点出乎莱因哈特的意料。  
在他撤出后，杨软软地倒了下来，莱因哈特这才解开绑着他双手的绳子，把杨面对面放在自己腿上。杨的胳膊环着他的脖子，无力合拢的大腿在他腿间分开，一些液体流了出来。  
“你可知道叛军即将攻入潼关时，我是多么心急如焚？为什么不回我的信？”  
莱因哈特摩挲着杨赤裸的皮肤，他的问题却一个接一个。  
“你以为我要质问你为什么投敌，我偏不。先帝逃去成都时你为什么不跟着走？为什么和我一声招呼都不打就擅自做决定？” 杨像是有点难以置信地抬头看向莱因哈特，很快就因为无力而再度倒回莱因哈特怀里。  
“为什么我一回来你就要辞官？满朝人的眼睛都看着你，非要在这个时候与我为敌吗？”  
“你说你不曾负我，我又何曾负过你？”  
“但我想知道，你被困在长安的那些日子里，究竟发生了什么？”

“没有……”  
杨的脸颊贴在莱因哈特的颈畔，所以莱因哈特看不到他的表情。  
“什么都没有。”杨的鼻音浓重，声音透过莱因哈特的身体传到莱因哈特的耳中。  
他的语气简直是哀求，但又苍白无力，像是想遮掩什么却毫无办法。  
莱因哈特放低了声音，轻轻搂着杨的身躯，再一次向他发问。  
“他们对你做了什么？”  
杨像是有点害怕的缩起身体，但莱因哈特执意再次靠在他耳边，轻声细语地提问。  
“他们向你许诺了什么吗？还是说用别的什么逼迫你的？难道你是为了保全什么人吗？是为了保护你的养子吗？”  
“不是……”杨闭着眼睛，轻轻摇头，“不是尤里安，不是他。”  
“那么是谁？”  
“我为什么会为了保全他人折辱自己呢？”杨感受着背心的热度，“那时我能做的太少了。”  
“你明明可以离开的，为什么要趟京城这趟浑水？你曾说过，死生有命，富贵于你如浮云。你说得那么冠冕堂皇，当时的我简直都要相信了。”  
“究竟是什么……？”  
“……酒”杨轻声开口了。  
“酒里有……”这句话没说完，杨突然剧烈地咳嗽了起来，像是想起了什么令人害怕的事物，他的身体连带着也紧缩起来。  
“酒？”莱因哈特皱了皱眉头。他可以确定，他加的药并不多，那点药与其说是为了逼问实情，不如说是给杨的心理威慑，但这药怎么会……  
等等！  
莱因哈特突然愣住了，他想到了一种最让他难以置信的可能性，再联想到刚才杨被迫喝下那杯酒之前的样子。  
他为什么没有早注意到！他为什么要一时脑热用了那样愚蠢的手段。光这一点就让杨有足够的理由恨他。  
尤其是，在自己的手仍然紧紧抓着杨的手的情况下。  
杨开口了，他没有看莱因哈特，与略微平复下的身体相比，他的声音有些颤抖。  
“酒里，有药……是你让我喝的那种药……”  
一瞬间，莱因哈特的心仿佛被狠狠揪住。他有些不期待杨接下来的回答了，但他搂住怀里的人，手掌在那人的后颈上轻轻摩挲，不断地告诫自己，听下去，听下去。  
“叛军，把我们……把陛下西逃时没能带走的所有大臣，皇子和公主们们带到大殿里，就是，咳……大明宫正中的大殿里。几百人，被叛军的将领和士兵们围着。他们逼着我们向他们磕头，还逼着我们向他们敬酒。”  
“不喝的话会……？”  
“会被杀。尸体拖到殿外，没能逃出长安城的家人满门抄斩。”  
“先帝的皇子们呢？”  
“死了，就死在我们面前。没有留一个。”  
“公主们呢？”  
“……”  
杨没有回答，但莱因哈特已经明白了他的意思。  
莱因哈特沉默了一会儿，缓缓问出下一个问题。  
“酒，有多少人喝了？”  
“不到一半。”  
“包括你？”  
“包括我。”  
杨的声音闷闷的，他没等到莱因哈特发出下一个疑问，就自顾自说了起来。  
“他们说，想看昔日朝廷里不可一世的官员们的丑态，所以想活下来的话，必须喝……”  
听到这句话，莱因哈特紧紧皱起眉头，像是在思索什么。  
莱因哈特即使片刻的犹豫对于杨来说都是难以忍受的，杨又开始挣扎，试图跪坐起身，却仍然被牢牢抓着腰，动弹不得，光裸的大腿内侧紧贴着莱因哈特的腿。  
“我喝了。站在我旁边的同僚被杀了，那杯沾着血的酒被递到了我手里，所有人都在看着我，士兵抽出刀站在我旁边……然后我喝了。”  
“一整杯，一滴都没有剩下，喝完以后，玻璃杯被我失手摔了粉碎。”  
莱因哈特仍然没有说话，他的心跳的如擂鼓，但他不敢轻易开口，只是静静听着杨的叙述。  
“酒里有药。是那种药。”  
“药的味道太浓了，如今我做梦都能梦到。药效发作的很快，他们按着我跪倒……当时的那副样子真是可笑极了。”  
“我没想到，这辈子居然会有那么耻辱的样子。”  
是什么样子？莱因哈特不愿去想，但是杨之前的窘迫的样子浮现在他眼前。  
染上红色的脸颊，沾满泪水的眼睛，和不安的挣动……而那仅仅是加了一点后的样子。  
如果是满满一杯呢？如果是以取乐羞辱为目的的一杯呢？  
在那么多人面前，被迫把最不堪的样子展示给所有人……自己愚蠢至极，为什么偏偏要以逼供的名义揭他的伤疤呢？  
说完刚才那句话，杨安静了很久。他再次抬头对上了莱因哈特的眼睛。  
“我就是这么做了叛臣的。人一向只知道成王败寇，死了的人是没人在乎的。叛臣就更微不足道了。只不过，越先投降的那个人苟且偷生的骂名越大。”  
“但也怨不得别人骂我，鄙夷我。我贪生怕死。因为怕死，我眼看着昔日的同僚引颈就戮，数以万计的民众惨死，短短一个月内，长安成为一片阿鼻地狱。我什么也没有做。” “左仆射这个伪官，我一当就是五年……直到殿下归来，天下易主。”  
杨对莱因哈特的称呼突然改回了“殿下”，他的语调也冷淡了很多。  
“其实殿下完全没必要这么多此一举的，对我也完全不用顾及任何旧情。参我的本子究竟有多少我心里有数，殿下该怎么办就怎么办吧。”


End file.
